Stop Seducing Hermione Granger!
by Romantic Silence
Summary: After stumbling upon a boy asking Hermione to be his girlfriend, Harry decides to find out who this mystery person is. Harry soon learns that not only  is the boy not even attending Hogwarts but is actually from a whole different reality altogether!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: This is a plot bunny I came up while I was waiting for my beta for **The Warlock of Slytherin **to get back to me about the latest chapter. I got the idea after reading **Stranger than Fanfiction **by **Brian64**. Anyway, here is the prologue for this little story. I recommend not taking this story seriously as I decided it would just be a fun little story I would work on from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop Seducing Hermione Granger!<strong>

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>A week passed since the post-game party, and Ron and Lavender came out of it as an official couple. Much to the dismay of many students, especially the Gryffindors since they shared a common room, they couldn't keep their hands off one another. While Harry was happy for his friend, it was nauseating to watch their sickeningly sweet displays of affection. Hermione, on the other hand, was still upset with Ron and he couldn't—and wouldn't—blame her. He had an inkling Hermione may have feelings for their red-haired friend, but he wasn't sure. Romance was definitely not his forte. He was still confused about his own feelings for Ginny…<p>

Harry sighed, habitually running his hand through his hair. He found teenage romance dreadful and frustrating. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall recently assigned brain-numbing homework. He was grateful for that since it gave him a chance to keep his mind away from perilous intricacies of relationships. However, he had forgotten Professor McGonagall's lectures were just as complex as ever and now he needed Hermione's help deciphering his notes.

At least his best friend was a creature of habit. Saturday nights often meant Hermione would either be in the common room or the library to study. Considering Ron and Lavender was spending a great portion of their time locking lips and trading spit in the common room, it meant Hermione would be in the library.

_I should really confront Ron about Hermione, _he thought absentmindedly. _Granted, he's probably dense as I am, but he shouldn't really have hurt Hermi__one like that._

Harry entered the library and immediately began making his way to the usual table he and his friend always sat. Hermione preferred to sit as far away from Pince as much as possible. The librarian had an irritating habit reprimanding Hermione for all the books she removed from the shelves to read. Harry never understood why Pince would be upset. She used magic and could just wave her wand to send the books back to where they belong!

As he was passing through the final bookcase that led to the clearing for tables, Harry spotted Hermione sitting at her usual spot. Her quill scratched away on a roll of parchment, and he smiled when her eyebrows creased together whenever she was putting proper thought into something. It was such a relief to see her acting so much like herself again. Harry could never forget the upset girl he found crying in an empty classroom. He felt guilty for not having been able to fully comfort her at that time, but he was grateful things were working out on its own.

He moved to greet her, but a sudden flurry of movement caught his attention. A boy that looked close to his age bolted from a row of shelves and moved towards Hermione. Harry reached for his wand, worried an attack on his best friend was imminent. Hermione, more observant than most people give her credit for, lifted her head up from her writing as he heard the noise of the boy's approach.

"You're Hermione Granger, right?" the boy asked—_rather excitedly,_ thought Harry.

"Yes. That's right," Hermione answered, her face marred with confusion as she stared inquiringly up at the boy.

The boy flashed a crooked grin and half-shouted, "Wow! You're much more beautiful than I imagined!"

Harry paused where he stood, his wand pointed at the boy. His heartbeat quickened as he stared at the scene before him, his eyes narrowing his eyes at the boy making advances on _his_ best friend. _Not another Cormac, _Harry thought, grimacing. He wanted to rush out and curse the boy, but he refrained from doing so. He knew Hermione could handle things by herself!

Instead of a telling off as he expected, Hermione blushed, her cheeks turning completely scarlet.

_No! Don't blush! _Harry yelled in his mind.

"T-thank you, I think?" Hermione stuttered—_Hermione never stutters!_—pursing her lips thoughtfully. "That accent of yours… are you American?"

"You're beautiful_ and_ smart! I like that," the boy complimented again, taking a seat in the chair across from Hermione.

Hermione blushed even further much to Harry's chagrin. "I don't believe I know who you are…"

"How could I forget?" He chuckled. "The name is Landon! Luckily, it's not Landon Bridge, my fair lady!"

His best friend giggled slightly at the pun. Harry rolled his eyes and nearly gagged. Who did this boy think he was?

"Gosh, I can't believe I got a chance to talk to you. You know, I've always liked you. You're scarily brave and majorly brave! Not only that, but you're a kickass girl who could probably take on the Ministry by yourself and change the world!" Landon babbled on and on, a trait Harry quickly found to be a tad annoying. "Anyway, I've given it some thought and I was wondering if you want to go out sometime? I can be pretty rad when I want to be."

Harry had had enough of this Landon. He stepped out from the bookcases as noisily as possible, stumbling forward to make sure his presence was known to his best friend and the interloper. Their heads swiveled towards his direction, giving Harry a chance to fully take in Landon's features. They weren't anything special. He was not particularly handsome, but the way the boy smiled crookedly that there was an apparent roguish charm to him. He had a mess of unkempt black hair like Harry and sported thick-rimmed, rectangular glasses.

"Hermione," he addressed, subtly ignoring Landon. "I was wondering if you could help me with my Transfiguration assignment."

Landon cocked an eyebrow in amusement as he fixed a knowing smile in his direction. Harry didn't like the way he was being looked at. Before he could comment, Landon turned back to Hermione and said, "Just think about it what I said. No pressure! Anyway, I'm off! Later! Ciao!"

Before anyone could protest, Landon left as quickly as he had entered. Harry glowered after him, his arms crossing as he did so. He didn't relax until he was sure Landon was gone. "Who was that?" Harry asked Hermione?

Hermione frowned, shrugging. "I honestly don't know. I've never seen him before."

He wanted to make a remark that Hermione should know who Landon is. Living in a castle for nearly a year should mean everyone knew everyone. It shouldn't be possible to not know who a person was, especially if that someone sported something as unique as an American accent!

"So… what are you going to do?" he inquired, donning a mask of indifference but failing miserably.

Hermione quirked an amused smile, answering, "Honestly, Harry, do you really think I'm the type of girl who falls for every roguish smile? I admit he was a bit charming in that eccentric, excitable kind of way, but, nevertheless, I don't even know who he is. I'm flattered, but I think I will have to reject him."

Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took the seat Landon was previously sitting in, grateful that Hermione still remained sensible as ever. However, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that it wouldn't be the last he would see of Landon. Whoever this Landon was, he didn't trust him, and if he approached Hermione again, it meant he needed to figure who he actually was.

"Anyway, you needed help on Transfiguration?"

However, he needed to get an O in his assignment for Professor McGonagall first.


End file.
